Utsuho Reiuji
Summary Utsuho Reiuji (霊烏路 空 Reiuji Utsuho) is one of Satori Komeiji's pets and is a Hell raven who has lived in the underground world since before it was separated from Hell. Her job involves regulating the flames of the Hell of Blazing Fires. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A Name: Utsuho Reiuji, Okuu Origin: Touhou Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Hell Raven Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, nuclear fusion and fission manipulation , heat resistance, Regeneration (Low-Mid to Mid) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Can create artificial stars with relevant gravitational pull) Speed: Relativistic (Should be equal in speed when compared to other Youkai),' Speed of Light' reactions Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (As a Youkai she should be a lot stronger than a fairy like Cirno), possibly Class T (If she is able to move in her Stars, which is not sure, she would have to be able to lift that much) Striking Strength: At least Class KJ (All Youkai are far stronger than humans) Durability: Multi-Continent level (can withstand nuclear fusion occurring inside her and sit inside her artificial stars without a problem) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several meters Standard Equipment: The "left leg of decomposition", the "right leg of fusion", and the right arm's "third leg". Intelligence: Expert when it comes to nuclear fusion and fission, below average when it comes to everything else Weaknesses: She can run out of the materials needed for nuclear fusion. Notable Attacks / Techniques: '- Manipulation of Nuclear Fusion:' Through the left leg, right leg, and the right arm's third leg, Utsuho is capable of controlling the energy of nuclear fusion. Her powers come from the god of nuclear fusion, Yatagarasu, and she is technically her very own branch shrine of Yatagarasu. With these powers, Utsuho can create miniature stars and generate nuclear power. However, these powers are dependent on the atoms needed for the fusion process, so she cannot produce energy forever on her own. Skill Cards: *'Break Sun:' Creates a sun-like object above her head, and pulses light particles at the enemy. *'Flare Up:' Shoots nuclear radiation around which then ascends in a helix and burns enemies. *'Ground Melt:' Sears the ground using her control rod. *'Hell Geyser:' Creates a nuclear reaction underground and shoots the energy diagonally upwards at the enemy. Can also shoot towards the enemy from the back, so it's quite easy to try to use this skill in chains. *'Hell Wave Cannon:' Unleashes waves of light, then gathers and points them to fire in any direction she wants. *'Melting Pummel Kick:' Propels herself forward using nuclear fusion and attacks. *'Radiant Blade:' Charges up energy until she gets close to the enemy and then fires it at them. *'Retro Atomic Model:' An energy ball spins and follows Okuu. The ball itself can be used as a shield or a weapon, and is an excellent tool for Okuu, whose moves are usually very wide and sweeping. *'Rocket Dive:' Propels herself forward using nuclear fusion and attacks. *'Shooting Star:' Moves diagonally upwards and leaves a trail of energy balls behind her. They begin moving outwards after a short time delay. She has no idea she's attacking, she just thinks she's moving. *'Shooting Sun:' Collects nuclear energy over her head and throws it at the ground. She can collect energy for as long as she wants, and the projectile is not affected by other bullets until it explodes. Spell Cards: *'"Abyss Nova":' A nuclear chain reaction occurs within Okuu and destroys everything in sight once critical mass is reached. The explosion has a large hitbox and can not be blocked. An intensely hot skill, even for her. *'Atomic Fire "Uncontrollable Nuclear Reaction Dive":' Propels herself using a massive amount of fusion energy in this massive attack. Races back and forth across the screen many times to hit the enemy in multiple places. *'Blazing Star "Fixed Star":'' Throws a ring of nuclear energy at the opponent. The energy ring moves backwards after a while, and hits the enemy a second time. *'Blazing Star "Ten Evil Stars":' A ball of nuclear energy attacks along a set orbit. *'Control "Self Tokamak":' Fusion energy surrounds Okuu and activates when she flies or dashes forward towards the enemy. Requires precision, so a bird-brain like Okuu can't think of any other attacks when attempting to use this one. *'Crow Sign "Yatagarasu Dive":' A fusion reaction occurs within Okuu, and a silhouette in the shape of a brilliantly shining bird attacks the enemy. A skill that shows the true spirit of the hell crow. *'Explosion Sign "Giga Flare":' Collects a huge amount of nuclear energy and burns everything in front of her. Extremely powerful with a huge range, but Okuu is completely exposed from the back. *'Explosion Sign "Mega Flare":' Collects nuclear energy and fires. A very simple and high-powered move. *'Geothermal "Nuclear Blaze Geyser":' Infuses the ground with nuclear energy, turning the ground to magma and spewing it everywhere. New magma spouts erupt from locations where magma landed. *'"Hell's Artificial Sun":' Creates an energy mass that has gravity, and shoots it forwards. She will continue to inject energy into this mass. *'Light Cover "Nuclear Heat Visor":' Creates a barrier in front of herself, which can take a few attacks. Will continue to be in front of Okuu until a certain amount of time passes. *'Light Energy "High-Tension Blade":' Creates a blade-like energy beam from Okuu's control rod. Limited range, but if used at close range, the move covers quite a large area. *'Nuclear Sign "Creeping Sun":' Creates a nuclear reaction in the sky and sun-like projectiles shoot down from the heavens as a result of the nuclear reactions. *'"Subterranean Sun":' Draws energy from the earth and creates a sun on the spot. The sun manifests itself and burns everything in the surrounding area. Gallery ThGKUtsuho.png|Utsuho, as illustrated in Symposium of Post-mysticism Th135Utsuho.png|Utsuho in Hopeless Masquerade GoMSigil-Utsuho.jpg|Utsuho's sigil from the Grimoire of Marisa GoMIllus-Utsuho.jpg|Utsuho, as illustrated in The Grimoire of Marisa Th11Utsuho.png|Utsuho, as illustrated in Subterranean Animism Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Touhou Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Birds Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 6